DVD Video
by Aonami
Summary: The Little Big Three watch a pretty crappy movie. Written for Secret Santa 2013.


** A/N: So this was written for Secret Santa 2013, and its nothing special so I'm really sorry! I hope you can enjoy, anyways. Reviews are always appreciated, especially constructive criticism, and please tell me if you find the characters OOC!**

** Thank you for reading, and merry Christmas/happy holidays! :)**

* * *

Thalia didn't quite understand how she, Percy and Nico ended up on Percy's couch, watching some crappy, cliché movie. One minute she'd been with Artemis and the hunters in a coffee shop somewhere in New York, and then Percy had shown up and whisked her away – how he had done that still remained a mystery to Thalia.

Next thing she knew she was walking with the son of Poseidon back to his apartment. Of course she had been confused – downright bewildered, actually – but she hadn't seen Percy in a while, so as long as Artemis was okay with it then Thalia didn't mind spending some time with him. She was in New York to relax, after all.

As soon as they had arrived at Percy's house, he had turned towards her with a wide grin that just dripped with mischievousness. "Let's IM Nico!" He had exclaimed enthusiastically. Thalia had had no say in it, because Percy had taken out a golden drachma and was off again before she even had time to react. She was left in the entryway, confused once more and wondering if Percy planned the whole thing. Thalia had shaken her head at the thought and went in the direction of Percy's voice.

Surprisingly enough, Nico agreed to come over. It took some convincing and a more than a little groveling – on Percy's behalf, since Thalia would never reduce herself to that – but in no time at all the young son of Hades was being greeted and ushered into the apartment.

Then the next few hours passed in a blur as the three teens talked about what they had done and seen the last few months, with Percy being pretty overdramatic in his stories, Thalia a bit prideful and Nico somewhat closed off. They laughed and joked, happy to be with one another – although some didn't really show it – until there was nothing but a comfortable silence hanging over them.

"How about we watch a movie?" Nico asked quietly. Thalia glanced at the TV and shrugged noncommittally, while Percy grinned and nodded.

"Great idea!" Percy answered as he kneeled in front of his DVD's. He looked them over. "What kind of movie do you guys want to watch? There's action, fantasy..." He squinted, trying to read the title of a movie. "... sci-fi? Um, romance, comedy..." Looking back at the two sitting on the couch he smiled. "What's it gonna be?"

"I'm in the mood for an action movie." Thalia replied. "That ok with you guys?" Her gaze slid from Percy, who nodded, to Nico.

"Sure." The youngest said. Percy grinned and turned his attention back to the DVD'S. He hummed while looking for a suitable action movie to watch. This proved to be difficult, thanks to his dyslexia, but he pulled through.

His eyes widened as he found a particular movie he'd been wanting to watch. Percy held it up for Thalia and Nico to inspect. "This one looked really cool, from what I've heard." He said.

So that's how they all ended up on the couch of Percy's apartment, watching a terrible action movie that had crappy special effects and an overused plot. But Thalia couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Nico groaned as the main character of the film did something stupid. "Why didn't you just go the other way?!" He scowled and Thalia smiled, laughing at the terrible fighting sequence.

Percy was enjoying the movie all too much, though not because he thought it was genuinely good. It seemed he had some sort of fascination for sucky films. "Aha, yes! Did you see that, Nico? You could see one of the cameramen in the car's window." Percy pointed out, mirth in his voice and eyes filled with laughter. Nico's scowl deepened.

"Can this movie get any better?" Thalia inquired with a chuckle. She took a sip of water and snorted as the main character said an extremely cheesy line. "I guess it can."

The next hour and a half went by quickly (for Thalia and Percy, at least) and soon enough Percy was taking the movie out of the DVD player and placing it back in its case. "I knew it was going to be great." He told his friends with a grin as he turned back to face them. A pillow hit his face.

"The next time we do this, I'm choosing the movie." Nico grumbled, making Percy laugh. The son of Poseidon placed the pillow back onto the couch and plopped back down.

"Great movie." He sighed.


End file.
